The Deep Dark
by BurnLobelia
Summary: Short story about what if the Volturi killed Edward before Bella got to him. Rated T just in case! DISCONTINUED
1. Disclaimer

_**All**_** of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and so does the first part of the story!**

**This applies for **_**every**_** chapter!**

**This story is written completely by Alirosala!**

**Thanks **

**x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, this one is written by Alirosala. I hope you enjoy it. Please make sure you read the whole chapter because Bella is not like that for very long (you'll know what I mean when you read it!)! Please review because I'm not sure if this story I going to work. **

A deep, booming chime echoed through the square. It throbbed in the stones under my feet. Children cried, covering their ears. And I started screaming as I ran.

"Edward!" I screamed, knowing it was useless. The crowd was too loud, and my voice was breathless with exertion. But I couldn't stop screaming.

The clock tolled again. I swerved and sprinted for the gloomy breach in front of me as the clock tolled over my head.

"Edward, no!" I screamed, but my voice was lost I the roar of the chime.

I could see him now. And I knew that he could not see me.

It was really him, no hallucination this time. And I realized my delusions were more flawed than I'd realised: they'd never done him justice.

Edward stood, motionless as a statue, just a few feet from the mouth of the alley. His eyes were closed, the rings underneath them deep purple, his arms relaxed at his sides, his palms turned forward. His expression was very peaceful, like he was dreaming pleasant things. The marble skin of his chest was bare-there was a small pile of white fabric at his feet. The light reflecting from the pavement of the square gleamed dimly from his skin.

I'd never seen anything more beautiful-even as I ran gasping and screaming, I could appreciate that. And the last seven months meant nothing. And his words in the forest meant nothing. And it did not matter if he did not want me. I would never want anything but him, no matter how long I lived.

The clock tolled, and he took a large stride toward the light.

"No!" I screamed. "Edward, look at me!"

He slowly took another step forward, closer to the light.

"Edward!" I screamed again. He opened his eyes as I ran franticly towards him. I was so close. He looked at me and I knew he loved me. The expression on his face was of pure love and I know mine was the same. I anticipated his arms around me. I could already feel his kiss, his cold marble skin. But life is never so perfect. Life is harsh, and if you even dare to hope it just hurts you more. One minute he was in front of me, a perfect vision of beauty, my love for all eternity. The next he was gone. I began screaming. I couldn't loose him again. I Could already feel the hole growing larger. What happened? Where was he? I fell to the ground and looked around me searching for him. It couldn't have been an illusion. It was too perfect. His eyes…he loved me and I lost him again. I pulled myself up and pushed my burning muscles harder. I could feel the tears streaming down my face but I didn't have time to wipe them away, I needed to find my love. I pushed myself into the dark alley where his shirt was still on the floor. The was a loud metallic screech and I looked up. On the roof stood a tall dark figure. He looked down at me and I could see an evil smirk on his face. In his hands he held a large round object. All my strength left me and my knees would no longer hold me. I had never felt so cold in my life, even when I was drowning it was never this cold. The bright sun did nothing to warm me or light the darkness that was overpowering my mind. In his hand he held a head. The head of my one love, my reason for life, my reason for being born. Now it was all over, how could I exist in this world if Edward was not in it too. The hole in my chest had never been bigger. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. The same words were circling my head, Edward is dead, they burnt the last of Bella Swan, just as he burned now. Bella died with Edward. I was no longer that girl. I was something new. Something much more cold-blooded. I wanted revenge. I would have my revenge, no matter how long it took the Volturi would pay. This new found thirst for blood pulled me up higher into the dark. The dark I would never come to leave. I dark I would hide in forever more. I pulled myself up. I needed more strength than this weak human body. I needed to be a vampire. Where was Alice? She promised and she would turn me into a vampire and now was the time. I needed this. It was my new purpose.

Alice was not far. I found her in a dark corner crying her tearless sobs. I should have run up to her and cried with her. We should have shared the pain and helped each other. But that was the old Bella. I felt no emotion but bitterness and my savage need for vengeance.

"Alice?" I was surprised by how strong my voice felt after…. No. I would not think about it. It was a weakness and I couldn't afford weakness anymore. Alice looked up at me and the pain in her eyes nearly broke my heart. My dark heart. Or maybe not. I think it was gone. Her face gave an odd thrill and me. I fantasised the looks of the victims I would take as I tore them apart piece by piece. I heard their screams inside my head as they burned. They would all die in my arms as I whispered the last words they would ever hear, the name of my beloved that I would keep forever in my black heart. "Alice, you have to change me."

"Bella…I cant," she sobbed.

"Yes you can Alice. Stand up." I knew my voice sounded powerful and echoed across the walls making my demand frightening. Alice stayed on the floor so I pulled her up. She began to sob on my shoulder and I pulled her back to arms length.

"Bite me Alice."

"Bella…please…I cant."

"Just do it!" I screamed. She shrank back. She didn't deserve to be a vampire, I thought. I needed to be a vampire. I had a purpose. People so weak inside did not deserve to be so powerful outside.

"Alice!" I screamed. She shot forward and bit my neck hard. I was not prepared for the burning that began to spread throughout my body, but I did not cry out. I had felt far worse pain.

For three days I burned. Three days wasted when I could be hunting. When the pain stopped and I opened my eyes I was still in the dark alley. Alice had left. I was alone. Perfect. I sniffed the air and experimented with my new sharper senses. I could see a sheep on a hill far off in the distance, I could hear every foot fall in a mile away. I could smell every human walking through the dark alleys, hear their hearts, smell the blood. I saw an image of myself covered in blood. It was a tempting picture. I wanted blood. I _needed_ blood. Human blood. Now.

I walked through the allies anticipating my first meal. I found a man with his back to the wall. He smiled as I approached and I smiled sweetly back at him. I stopped as I came to him. My mouth watered as I took in his scent. I continued to smile sweetly but I could feel an evil expression creeping onto my face. His smile faltered and I laughed. I could smell his fear. I wanted to taste it. He couldn't even scream. The blood flowed down my throat and it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. Nothing could compare. The young man took his last breath. And I lay him on the floor. He was very handsome but I had no interest in his body anymore. This attack would attract the Volturi's attention, I'm sure. I would be ready. I vowed to myself never to rest until every last member was burning in hell. That is how they would die and remain for all eternity.

"Miss Swan." An evil voice spoke my name and I cringed before I turned to look at the revolting creature.

"Hello. Who are you then?" I feel so powerful at the moment. My revenge is only just beginning.

"I am Santiago." He gave me a small smirk. "I'm a member of the Volturi guard as your probably know."

"Of course." I reply. He will be easy to defeat. This should take seconds with my vampire power. This is who I was born to be. This is who I will die as, if anybody could defeat me that is.

"You are very foolish and very young." I let a low growl. He wouldn't last long at all. I had to make my move quick. I lunge straight at his throat but I was caught in mid-air. How did he move so fast? He cut off my breath and stared deep into my eyes. I didn't need to breathe of course but it wasn't very comfortable. "You need to learn to behave and respect your elders," he spat. He threw me to the floor and it cracked slightly with the impact. I stood quick and backed against the wall. "Make sure this doesn't happen again," he gestured to the man whose blood I had drank. "Or the Volturi may not be so merciful. You will get your second chance to live." With that he picked up the dead mans body and jumped up high onto the roofs out of sight. Second chance? What was that supposed to mean?

For the first time I really thought about the fact I was a vampire. I had accepted it so easily, so dominated by my need for revenge. This wasn't me. I'm not supposed to be cruel. I'm supposed to be the clumsy, quiet Bella who Edward Cullen fell in love with. What has happened to me? I sank to the ground as the memory of Edward swept over me. He was really gone. Forever. There was no second chance this time. I was too late. I chest shook with sobs and no tears came. I was a vampire and I had to live with the memory of Edwards's death forever more. It was my entire fault. I walked aimlessly through the dark alleys. What was I ever thinking? Me, try to defeat the Volturi, I must have been kidding myself. It wasn't their fault anyway. It was mine. I was the one who dived off the stupid cliff. It was me who drove Edward here to where he asked for his own death. I came to the alley where all of this started. His shirt was gone, of course. Life goes on for everybody else. I wish I had picked up the shirt when I had the chance. I was too obsessed with silly revenge to think. I hated myself more than anything in that moment.

I don't know how much time had passed but now it was very dark. I could see fine. Another vampire thing. I was all alone with this now. Nobody to guide me as the others had been. The Cullens. Where was Alice? Did she just leave me? I suppose I had frightened her. She was so upset and I had gone crazy on her. I had to go back to Forks. I had to see the Cullens. Maybe they could help me. Or maybe they would turn me away. Maybe they would correctly blame me, call me a monster and turn me away. I was destined to be alone and I knew it. I had to try anyway.

Please review! I love Edward really! It made me cry to kill him and I want him back too! Should he come back? Please review and tell me your answer!

**Alirosala**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Thanks to Zoeyy and Monica for reviewing. I'm hoping this chapter is better, I think its better than the last but that's just my opinion. Please review!**

I was almost home. Forks, the place where I had met Edward. The place my life changed forever. The place with so many happy memories, now so sad. I had to find the Cullens. I needed their help. I know there is no guarantee that they are still there but it's worth a shot. Maybe I could have a go at tracking. James could do it so maybe I could try. Hopefully I wouldn't have to. Hopefully the Cullens tried to live their normal live in Forks.

Driving down the Cullens drive was so familiar. The house brought tears to my eyes. The house where Edward would never step foot again. It looked so dead. It was even worse when he had just left. Now it looked as if it had never had life. I walked up the steps to the door and knocked quietly. I knew they would hear if they were there. I could hear someone inside. There may have been others but only one was moving. They were coming down the stairs to the door. I peeked through one of the window next to the door. I think it was Alice. Whoever it was had a very light step. This was it. If they turned me away I didn't know what to do. Where would I go? Would anyone help me? The person was right on the other side of the door. They were listening to me, waiting for something, but what? The door opened. My breath stopped, and if my vampire body wasn't so strong I think I would have collapsed. A perfect angel stood before me. _My_ perfect angel. He wasn't dead! Edward was alive! I wasn't sure whether to be extremely happy or to break down and cry. My heart was telling me he loved me but my brain was telling it to shut up. Edward was alive and he didn't come to get me. He left me in the streets just as Alice had. His expression was not of love either. He looked angry. He looked like he hated me. But I couldn't blame him, this whole thing was my fault and now I have come back to stir more trouble. I had to go. I had to get away from here fast. I had to leave the Cullens and live my life in the darkness, alone. All of this only happened in a second. Vampire minds were so fast. I turned and ran.

I had no idea where I was running but I didn't stop. I don't know how far I went but I only stopped when I smelt something horrible. I held my breath and followed the smell. Whatever it is its not far away. It was something for me to do at least. Something to take my mind off…well everything. As I approached the creature became more careful. It knew I was coming. I could hear it slowly stalking towards me, a noise so quiet that no human could hear it. But I could. I crouched down low. This was all instinct now. I would make sure I won this time. As we got closer the foul stench got worse. What was this thing? It moved. To my right. Oh no. Now there is two of them and they were very close. They are very quick too. But not as quick as me. I leap in a neat arc at the bush the first creature I heard was behind. I grabbed him tightly around the neck and he couldn't break loose, I was sure. It whimpered in pain and I looked for the first time at what it was. A _very_ large russet coloured wolf. Oh my god! Its Jacob! I immediately released my grip and shuffled back to let him breathe and see me. I was smiling huge. It was my best friend! At least he was always there for me. But he turned quickly and bared his teeth at me. He let out a vicious growl. Then another wolf, larger than Jacob came behind me. Sam. I continued to smile at them and then Sam began growling. "Its okay guys. It's me. Bella." They continued to growl. Didn't they recognise me? Oh, I was a vampire. I must look different. "Jacob, its okay. I'm okay. I came back from Italy. But I was turned into a vampire by…someone." I couldn't tell him who or the treaty would be broken. If they knew it was Alice there was no telling what they would do to the Cullens. I couldn't do anything else to hurt their family. "Jacob?" He was still growling. They looked as if they were about to attack. "Jacob, please. It's me Bella. Don't tell me you have forgotten me already!" I teased. But inside I felt a horrible dread. What was happening in this world? Everything was all wrong. "Jacob?" I was close to what would have been tears if I were still human. If I were still human this wouldn't be happening. Everything would be how it should be. But I still couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When I was changing something had happened and now Edward wasn't dead. That was the most important thing to me in the world, even if he didn't want me, after all I would always want him till the end of my existence. I shut my eyes tightly and willed Jacob to remember me. I thought of all the times we sat in his garage or rode on the motorcycles. How he had told me about him being a werewolf. How he had saved me from Laurent. How he had pulled me from the water when I nearly drowned. The thing that changed all of this. The one stupid thing that had destroyed what happiness I had in my life. My entire fault. I stood up. I couldn't do this. My best friend didn't recognise me. My only love didn't want me. What was the point to life. Had to get out of here. And for the second time today I ran from everything I ever knew, everything that ever made me happy, everything that now had turned away, everything that forgot. The wolves followed but they could not match my speed. Nobody wanted to run as much as I did now. They were far behind me when I reached Charlie's house. I hadn't consciously meant to come here. I wonder if Charlie would recognise me. It was worth a try. I knocked on the door. I heard he get up from the sofa, probably watching the game. When he opened the door he didn't seem happy to see me or even curious. His eyes had dulled, as if they had lost something. "Hello," I said

"Hello. Do I know you?" My heart sank. Not even my own father knew who I was.

"I'm Isabella Grey. I'm new in the neighbourhood. I wanted to introduce myself." I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't think of anything else to do. My mind started form a plan.

"Oh. Well its nice to meet you Isabella, my name is Charlie Swan." I smiled warmly.

"I heard you had a daughter. Is that right?"

"Erm yes. Isabella, Bella. Like you." _What_!?! Another me? What was going on here? But was she even me? But why did Charlie have another daughter? "She looks a lot like you actually."

"Oh." What could I say? Maybe I could meet her. I asked "So is she here? It would be nice to meet her." What would she look like? Exactly like me? I looked at Charlie closely and sniffed his scent. No way! He was drunk! Charlie was drunk! He never got drunk! That must mean he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Sorry, she's asleep at the moment. You're young enough to go to school right? You look it." I nodded. I was in no state to speak right now. Too much was happening. "Well she goes to Forks high school. Maybe you will see her there."

"I hope so," I smiled. "Well it was nice to meet you Mr Swan."

"Likewise. Goodbye."

"Bye." I turned and walked away down the street. I knew he was telling the truth. I could hear the breaths coming from the bedroom upstairs. _My_ bedroom. I need time to think. And a way to get into Forks High when the term starts. Looks like I might have to break in and change some records. The Principle will be getting a important email tomorrow.

It was a very productive week. Not needing sleep gives you a lot of free time to organise things. I managed to get some money in my bank account, not honestly but what can you do with nothing in a week? I needed to do it. At least that's what I was still trying to convince myself. Well maybe I didn't need to give myself quite so much money. I hadn't even remembered my thirst until I spoke to Charlie that night. That then reminded me of the man I had killed. I needed to feed but I swore to myself I would never feed from a human ever again. I hunted animals all that week. I was different somehow I noticed. I'm sure I'm remembered one of the Cullens telling me that when someone first becomes a vampire they have blood red eyes. I had never had that. They had never changed from my normal brown. I don't glitter in the sun either. I just very slightly glow, nothing to get people talking. But still, odd. I got my own house. It was a very nice fully furnished little thing not far from Charlie's house. I had changed my look a little. A sober person cannot see Bella, human Bella, and me together. I had been to visit her. She was just like me but with the slightest differences. It upset me a lot. I so wished to be her in those moments. I didn't stay long. It disturbed me. There were small things I noticed every time I left. If felt as if someone was always waiting to go in after me. Because Bella and me were so similar I had to change some things. First of all I had to change my appearance. I cut my hair, short. I hated it. I loved my long hair. Then I added a few deep red streaks to it. I put dark makeup on my eyes and brought a whole new wardrobe. After all, I didn't have any clothes except the ones I had brought at the airport before I came back. It was completely different to what I would have worn before. Alice would be proud. Finally I wouldn't introduce myself as Bella. I would be Issie. It wasn't my favourite name but at least it was different. A lot had already changed with me turning into a vampire. My skin was a lot paler, my face had more of a pretty glow and my figure was much more sexy. I looked pretty, but not perfect. My eyes were different too. They were still the same colour brown but they seemed to have more power to them. They glowed with a new life, which is ironic seeing as I am now dead. Hopefully all these little extra things would stop people getting suspicious.

My second first day of school. The second time I would be the new girl and at the same school. My first, first day was bad enough. I don't want to do it again. But I know I have to if I want to figure out what is going on. I got a brand new car. I have found that now I am a vampire I do like to drive fast. I love my new sports car. I'm not sure exactly what make it is but it's a sleek, silver-blue convertible. Okay, so it might get me noticed, which I hate, but I just _had_ to get it. Very strange behaviour for me. I'm not far now. I can begin to make friends with Bella soon. She might even let me sit with her and the other Cullens. Wow, never thought id wish that again. My future always used to feel so certain and now I didn't know what to think. Maybe I could set things right if I know what's happening. But I still don't know if I want to. The parking lot is quite empty. I guess I'm early. Bella is already here. I'm surprised Edward didn't take her. I look up at the sky. Oh right, it's sunny. I forgot, they still sparkle in the sun. I wonder if that Bella knows that. Actually, I wonder if she's even going out with Edward yet. I just assumed she was.

I searched for Bella. I was already very used to her scent from the nights in her, or my, room when I wandered who she was, who I was, why I was here. She was sitting on a bench doodling in a notebook. Enjoying one of the very rare sunny days in Forks, just like I used to. During the time when I still roamed in the light, not the dark as I do now. I walked up to her. "Err hello?" I tried my hardest to look a little confused and scared, acting was obviously a talent I didn't have, I could feel that.

"Erm hi. Are you new here?" her voice was so familiar to me. So much more so than this bell voice I had now.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could help me. I'm sort of lost already." Of course I knew my way around perfectly but this meant she had to stay with me a little longer.

"Sure." She smiled and jumped up but nearly fell I caught her easily. That was one thing I didn't miss, being so clumsy I couldn't even walk on a flat surface without falling over.

**Wow that chapter took ages! Okay so maybe this short story doesn't seem so short! Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcome. Should Bella find out who Issie/Bella is? (I know its VERY confusing). Please review. =)**

**Alirosala**


	4. Chapter 3

**Unfortunately, we're too busy with gsce's and coursework to finish with our stories. TeamJazzy is going to take back Tortured Love but it is highly unlikely that the other stories will ever be finished. Sorry...x**


End file.
